Happy Birthday Kagome!
by Sixiyai
Summary: Kagome always knew she was different from most humans, but this was by far the strangest thing that ever happened to her Sess/Kag
1. Happy Birthday Kagome

*~*Sorry plls for taking so long to update, but spring vacation has finally got to me, and I swear my teacher thinks its funny to give students tons of homework when they are suppose to be chilling out*~  
  
Chapter One: Happy Brithday Kagome!  
  
Bbbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg  
  
Groggily, Kagome got out of her comfortable bed, sliently cursing the person who dared to think of the idea for the alarm clock. She remembered she had to meet Inuyasha at the well and that quickly woke her up.   
  
"He would probably come and drag me back to the Fuedal Ages anyway," Kagome mummbled.  
  
"KAGOME GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" her mother's voice rang loud and clear. What did I do now she thought. Its my brithday tommrow and I'm already in trouble. While putting on her doggy slippers on and brushing her hair, she yelled, "K mom in a minute!"  
  
"I perfer now Higurashi Kagome!"  
  
I'm in trouble now, my mother never uses my full name unless I'm in deep shit. She bolted out the room almost tripping over her cat, Buyo in the process. Thank Kami that Souta is still sleeping or I would never hear the end of his teasing.  
  
When she finally reached kitchen she found her mom siting at the dinner table. Kagome sqinted her eyes to take a closer look at her mother and deduced that she appeared to be crying. Her tissues and constant hiccups confemed it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kagome's mom pulled back her chair and quickly hugged her. "What happened?" she repeated. Between her mother sobs she could clearly make out the word 'You're adopted.'  
  
Kagome sat down and glanced at her mom. "Thats it I thought I was in trouble or something." Shock was clearly written on her mom's face. "You knew?" "I kinda guessed it, at first glance we seemed to be related, but when you stare hard enough you can see differences." Before her mom had a chance to cut her speech off, Kagome instanly added, "you have been really caring to me, but I feel like I don't belong in this world, actually I the only time I feel apart of something is the other side of the well."  
  
"Kagome I was not finished, yes I am surpised you knew, but there is something else..."   
  
"Something else?" Now the young miko was intrested.   
  
"Yes, you are a youkai..."   
  
"What the...youkai are you sure...?"  
  
"Yes my husband and I found you by the well."   
  
"But that still does not provide evidence that I am a demon."  
  
Kagome's mother sadly looked at her adopted daughter and when to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a sliver box. It was highly decorated with red sakura flowers and two dragons as handles. She put it on the table and told Kagome to open it. The miko carefully opened the box and took out a piece of paper. She looked questionally at her foster mother and when she nodded yes, Kagome read the paper. It stated:  
  
Dear stranger:  
  
Please take care if my child Kagome. My husband and I are being hunted down by an unknown force. We just want our precious child to have a chance in life. We are demons, but we have placed a spell upon our child, so not until her sixeenth cycle will her youkai blood appear. With this letter I have in closed a box. It contains a painting of each of us, so Kagome will have at least one visual way of seeing us. It includes some potions and spells that she may use when she becomes of age.  
  
Also a couple of my favorite things. Thank you for nutring her, may she grow to become a strong and kind person like you.   
  
Kagome, as soon as I am done this letter you will most likely not have a father or a mother anymore. But remember this I love you till the end of time alive or not and we will always be watching you...  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother, Coyua and your father, Ryu  
  
By the time Kagome finished the letter she was in tears. Her parents gave up their child to strangers, so she may live a happy and joyous life, while they die because of an unseen foe.   
  
Her adoptive mother said with a voice torn up because of her crying, "I guess you will want to live in the Warring States Period now."   
  
Kagome nodded yes, stood up, and grabbed the box of the table. She ran to her bedroom and opened the box, sure enough their was a painting of her parents. Her mother seemed like her had black hair, but according to the picture it was also a mixture of blue. She had spakiling deep sliver eyes and soft pink parted lips. She was almost the twin of her daughter. Kagome next gazed over her father, there way no doubt about it his hair was black and had eyes tha shone a mischef dark green. He had a face that could make any woman's heart melt.   
  
Kagome sighed, her parents held each other in a lovers embrace. It looked as if they were focused on nothing, but themselves. And even though she hated to admit it, wished it was Inuyasha and her. But, she reminded herself, as long as that the bitch Kikyou was in the picture there was no hope between her and the hanyou.  
  
She digged deeper though the sliver box. Kagome discovered many potions. It even had one that could make a person laugh to death! All the spells were written down on nurmous peices of paper and how to create the potions were also on it. She closed the box, she would look at it more when she arrived at the Feudal Period.  
  
After she was done packing, Kagome hugged and kissed her adoptive family. They sent their best wishes on her journey and in return she promised to visit them. With a quick wave she was off to her new life.  
  
*~*Like it, dont? Review plz!~*~ 


	2. On my own

~*~GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!~*~  
  
On my own  
  
Kagome threw her book bag over the rim of the well and jumped out of it. She took a deep breath. My home... As she was standing there she noticed the differences between her old home and new. It's so fresh here, and aside from the demon that constantly try to kill me every day, serene. A rabbit ran pass her almost running into her knapsack. Kagome smiled and sighed, so peaceful...  
  
"HHHHEEEEEEEEEENNTTTTTTAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BUT SANGO...*whimper*"  
  
A loud bang was heard, and all the birds in a five mile radius flew off. The ground shook and suddenly went back to its peaceful state. Kagome sighed once more, "Miroku." Kagome picked up her book bag, that was starting to have a stain on her back and left for Kaede's village.  
  
As soon as she entered Kaede home a ball of orange fur slammed into her chest screaming KAGOME almost making her fall. Again she smiled, "Hi, Shippo, had a great time while I was away."  
  
Shippo in his loudest voice, "NO!" A frown replaced the young miko's face. "Why?"  
  
"INUYASHA HIT ME!!! AND...AND YOU WEREN'T HERE...AND...AND ITS NO FUN JUST WATCHING SANGO BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF MIROKU WITH YOU HERE!!!"  
  
Kagome was about to repermand him on his use of language when Sangno appeared dragging and unconious monk. The miko could not help it, she laughed. Who wouldn't? After seeing Miroku, whose bump on his head is the size of Hong Kong. Sango looked down at her extra luggage and laughed also. Even Shippo joined in.   
  
"Serves him right trying to use the excuse I was just brushing a bug off of you does not cut it."  
  
Kagome laughed harder. "Have you seen Inuyasha I have to tell him something?" Even though Sango was her friend she wanted to tell the hanyou first before anyone else.  
  
"I believe he went into the woods. He said 'he had to take care of something.'"  
  
Now worried for his health, "I hope he's not hurt, after the forty sits I gave him I would be sore too."  
  
Sango, now shaking with angry, "He desevered what he got, bring Kikyou up like that and have the nerve to compare her to you."  
  
Sighing, "Its ok he was mostly right anyways, she was prettier, smarter, and stronger than me in every which way, but sometimes I wish he would see me as I am not a recarination of his past lover. Sango, I truly love him I will wait to the end of time for him not matter how much I get hurt in the process." Before Sango could retalate, the young miko ran off into the woods.  
  
~*~IN INUYASHA'S FOREST~*~  
  
"Harder Inuyasha, Harder!"  
  
Screams and gunts were heard all of the vincity. Inuyasha was now rutting his new found mate into tree wispering words of endearment in the dead corpse's ear. Sadly it was during this time Kagome happened to find them.   
  
Kagome now taking in the scene that layed before her, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha to busy taking notice in Kikyou' breast didn't even acknowlegde her. But Kikyou heard and glanced behind Inuyasha' shoudler, mouthing the words 'Inuyasha chose me'.   
  
Kagome felt her heart break in half. The words tore into he very soul, eatting her until nothing was left except a hollow shell. But even hallow shells could cry, as the young pure miko proved. Tears slipped and zagged down her beautiful face marring it destorying it.   
  
She turned, deciding she could no longer stay here. She yelled, "I LOVED YOU INUYASHA!" That stop the half breed in mid stroke. He almost dropped Kikyou as he said/screamed, "NO, ITS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!" Kagome took off, ran and never looked back.   
  
On her way back to the villiage she concluded that she could not stay with Inuyasha knowing her betrayed his vow of protecting her. But what of Sango, Mirkou, Shippo, and Kira? She answered her own question. I shall leave Sango and Mirkou at Keade's villiage, and Kira to see over them. It was so ovibous the monk and the demon exterimatior had something for each other. Kagome smiled at that tought, the numerous yelling of 'hentai' and the earth shaking hits Mirkou receives on a daily basis is just a cover up of their true feelings.   
  
Shippo was another matter. She knew she did not have the heart to leave him now, he was like a child, correction pup to her. But all the dangers that she would be facing would risk his life. Her turning into a demon counts as another factor, too. When the transformation is complete she would be able to protect the fox demon as he should be guarded. She would really become his mother.   
  
After going over other details, she planned she would sneak away at night time taking Shippo with her. Leaving a note of whats going on for Sango and return often. Resume the shard hunt by herself, after she is completely a demon. And most of all be rid of her former love forever.   
  
Kagome sighed as she reached what she thought to be her second home. One more tear slipped down her face. She wispered into the wind, "Goodbye...."  
  
~*~IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ^.^~*~ 


	3. Surpises, Surpises

~*~*YOU LIKE ME REALLY LIKE ME! *jumps on table* GO GO GO GO GO ME ITS MY BIRTHDAY WERE ARE GOING TO PARTY LIKE ITS MY BIRTHDAY, WE'RE GOING TO SIP BARCCI LIKE ITS MY BIRTHDAY, AND WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK CAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!! *falls* Damn...~*~  
  
Surpises, Surpises...  
  
Nightfall, I never thought it would feel so good on my skin. Kagome slowly slipped away from her sleeping bag. Making a tiny noise in the process. Surpised Kagome's eyes darted around, making sure everyone was still resting. Sango and Miroku were sleeping nicely, even though the monk was probably going to get smacked in the morning for groping Sango's butt even while resting. Kira was near Inuyasha's tree also in a deep slumber, snoring. What a minute since when do cat demons snore? Oh well...slowly Kagome glanced up the half demon's tree. He wasn't there! The young miko blood died down knowing he was probably off fucking the dead woman anyways.   
  
Kagome began to pack her things up. During the process Shippo woke up. Instanly, Kagome snatch the fox demon and covered his mouth before he could wake anyone up, she couldn't stand long goodbyes. Shippo as quickly as he was pinned started to struggle, but when upon realizing it was his adopted mother, he gave in to the warmth and security of her hold.  
  
Shippo waited until she was finish packing her things and scribbling something on a piece of paper before he asked a question. "Kagome where are you going?"  
  
Kagome put her index fingers to her mouth incidiating for him to be quiet. Taking the point Shippo made an imaginary indication of zipping his mouth close and throwing away a key. Kagome could not help but smile at his antics, as she looked over her camp one more time. In her mind she said,"Goodbye."   
  
The miko young miko gathered Shippo in her arms. Who was now looking at her with child like fastnaction, but inside he was glad his mother chose not to leave him behind with the grumpy inu-baka.   
  
When they were a safe distance away, Kagome said, "Now you may talk."  
  
Shippo literally fire out questions one by one, "Why are we leaving? Where will we go? Don't we need Inuyasha to protect us? Don't you love them anymore? Will we visit?"  
  
Kagome used to Shippo's rapid fire questions by now, "I don't belong there. I do not know where we will go just away from Inuyasha. NO, and I repeat NO we do not need the hanyou to guard us. I love them with all my soul and mind, but my heart was broken. Of course we will visit."  
  
The kitsune stayed silent for awhile digesting this new information. "Why didn't you leave me?"  
  
Kagome stopped and looked down at the bundle she was carrying with new eyes, "Would you have preferred me leaving you there?"  
  
He shook his head variously in a child like manner, "NO! NO! I just wanted to know!"  
  
Once again she smiled, "because I love and can't bear to let my pup go. Now go to sleep I have a surprise for you tomorrow."  
  
"SURPISE!" In a blink of an eye Shippo was off like a light.  
  
Kagome halted. She discovered a clearing and was rolling out the sleeping bag. Carefully Kagome put Shippo inside of the bag; she did not want the earlier episode of 21 questions. She then positioned herself within the bag, also. Creating a barrier, from her miko powers, protecting them from any youkai that may come to near.  
  
It took her only five minutes to go to sleep. Hugging Shippo, which was her warmth on this cold nice, did the trick. I have to find a place before winter settles in. I have to get over Inuyasha if I want Shippo growing up in a loving atmosphere. He doesn't need a depressing mother around. I have to train also. But even as these thoughts plagued her mind her last was, I wonder what I will look like as a demoness...  
  
~*~MORNING~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
  
Kagome bolted out of the sleeping bag, screaming, "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? IS THEIR SOMETHING ON MY FACE?!"  
  
Shippo sluggishly shook his head no and sweat dropped anime style. "You changed into a demon!"  
  
Kagome sat back down relieved it was only that and itched her head, "Oh that's all, do I look ok for a demoness?" Suddenly scared that she might be ugly to stare at.   
  
Shippo said in a breathy voice, "Kagome you look better than ok, you are literally a goddess!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Kagome ran over to the lake and peeked at it. To Kagome disappointment it did not give a clear picture. Her adoptive son went though her back throwing out what got in his way to find a mirror for her. Toothbrushes...shampoo...panties...chocolate WAIT A MINUTE CHOCOLATE?! Shippo snatched the Hershey's cookies and cream bar of her bag and joyful lay down to consume it.   
  
"SHIPPO!" Shippo almost choked on his bar, as he realized that he was suppose to be looking for Kagome's mirror to his luck it was right next to were more candy was. He threw it to Kagome, as he devours the rest of the candy.  
  
While this is going on, the miko caught the mirror, faster than anticipate because of her youkai speed. She took a moment of look at her hands before the mirror. Nothing strange he hands were a little bit larger and leaner with claw instead of nails. Her nails were painted dark red, closely related to blood and Kagome prayed to the highest God that the were removable.  
  
Kagome glanced in the mirror and was so shocked about what she saw she had to sit down.  
  
(A/N: I could have left it here and made it a cliffy but since I'm so nice....)  
  
The girl, correction woman she saw in her mirror could not possible be her, she was a goddess, just like Shippo said. Her hair was now up to the beginning of her butt. The color was so black that in the sunlight it gave off the impression of dark, midnight blue. Her mouth now martially a deep shade of pink, beckoned any male, whether it be youkai, hanyou, or human to kiss them. Kagome's cheeks gave off a blush as she stares at herself. Even a nose, was so cute and sat nicely on her face. And her eyes...O my Kami her eyes was a forest green with sliver speckles in it. When in the light glowed with power that was undeniable her's.  
  
~*~PROMISE SHESSY IS IN NEXT CHAPPY KK ^.~ ~*~ 


	4. RIN!

~*~I FEEL GOOD NA NA NA NAAAAAA I KNEW THAT I WOULD NA NA NANAAAAAAA SO GOOD NA NA SO GOOD NA NA *a person walks up and smacks Sixiyai upside her head* YOU SING WAY OFF KEY! Damn...~*~  
  
RIN!  
  
Sesshamoru was patrolling his lands with Jaken and his adoptive 'pup' Rin. Rin was as usual play her own game of 21 questions to no one in the area.  
  
The adoptive pup was running rings around poor Jaken making him dizzy just by look at her. "Jaken, why is the sky blue? Why is Sesshamoru hair white? Is it because I stress him out so much? Why do you look greener and uglier than usual, Jaken?"  
  
Even though the smile was not on the demon lord's lips, his eyes were laughing at Rin last question. Jaken was about to hit Rin over then head with his staff. But with lightnening speed Sesshamoru grabbed Jaken and made sure he was eye level with him.  
  
"If you lay one hand on my ward in the most inappropriate way, I will shove that stick so far up your ass it will bust though your head." With a bored mask on his face the lord threw the toad down to compose himself. That insignificant toad looks like he would break in pieces in a couple of second, Sesshy mused.   
  
Suddenly Sesshamoru halted. He said with an outline of anger, "Three youkai have step on my land. One kitsune, the other tiger...and...." He difted off. He could not place the other demon's scent. Who cares they will all perish anyways.  
  
"Jaken, take care of Rin make sure she doesn't run off. Amuse her till I get back."  
  
Jaken was about to protest until he saw murder in his master's eyes and he wisely shut the hell up. As soon as his lord disappeared from his sight. The retainer turned around, while saying, "OK Rin let's get a few things straight we will not play dress up, p--" He was cut short as he heard the pup scream in fear.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Wow Kagome you look really pretty in the clothes your mom gave you!"  
  
"Thank you Shippo you really know how to flatter a girl." Kagome was modeling the outfit she discovers in her parents chest. Since her parents were big on the notes thing the conviently mentioned that the sparring dress was her mother's.  
  
"It was my mom's."   
  
Even Kagome had to admitted that she did look breath taking in the attire her parents left her. It was a Japanese top, and strangely enough it look modern. It had a turneck, but it was completely sleeveless, with a thin black slash beginning at her right shoulder ending above her left hip. It was short and showed her belly button for the whole world to see. Her skirt was long and finished just above her feet, but had two splits that started mid thigh on each side of the young demoness. The whole thing was made out a delicate material, but her parents' note said it would protect her from any foe and never damage because a spell was place upon them. The whole outfit was red. To add to exotic look of it, it had a black dragon the was embored into it starting on her left winding its way around Kagome until it was on her right shoulder looking as if it was going to bite her neck.  
  
"Ooooooo Kagome look there's more," Shippo squeaked in excitement. He threw her a cloak, two decorative hair pieces, and two daggers. She put on the cloak which was made of the same kind of material of the dress. Its color was black with a red dragon in the back forming a circle. The hair pieces were sliver to match the specks in Kagome's eyes.   
  
She instantly put the hair pieces in her long, silken, blue hair tieing it into a bun. Making sure that decorations were visible. The daggers came with straps holding them to her thighs. Her black ballentia shoes went perfectly with the clothes.  
  
"Mom! Mom!," yelled Shippo, but he stopped and glance at the beautiful demoness if it was alright to call her that.  
  
"Its fine Shippo, I would be proud to be your mother." The young fox demon lauched himself into the welcoming arms of his new mom. "Mom, it says here in this note that your hair pieces turn into swords when you press the ruby in middle."  
  
But Kagome did not get to try them out. Soon after what the Shippo said, a female cry of fear was to be hear ringing though out the forest.   
  
~*~AT A CLEARING~*~  
  
"RIN..."  
  
~*~BACK TO KAGOME~*~  
  
Kagome and Shippo ran to the source of the scream. They were greeted with a sight that would be imprinted on their minds forever. A white tiger demon stood over a little who was now crying hysterically.  
  
The tiger turn to look at his new prey. His dropped when he saw Kagome. His body quickly filled up with lust and burning derises. The demon looked back at his lunch. Fear raided of her ten folds. The way that the new demoness was staring at the child he knew she must be of some value to the beautiful female.  
  
He yelled, "I will trade the child for sex with you!"  
  
Kagome and Shippo both looked at each other simultaneously and busted out laughing. Between the laughed the miko managed to gasp out, "No way in hell!"  
  
Very angry about being denied, he focused his attention back on the girl, who to his surprise was now gone in the demoness hands. Now straight out pissed off, he ran to the threesome yelling a battle cry.  
  
Kagome seeing what was about to take place told the children to get away from here as soon as possible. But when she bent down to release Rin, the tiger punched her in right rib. Kagome went down on one knee howling in pain. Seeing that his mother had an injury Shippo left Rin to aid the traveler. He was stopped went he accoutered a barrier, Kagome's barrier. He watch in fascinated horror, as Kagome battled the tiger.  
  
Kagome spit blood onto the ground as she looked up to meet the demon's face. Ugly, that was the only to describe him nasty and gruesome. She said with her voice unwaving, "That was a cheap trick."  
  
"Who said this challenge was exclude from trickery," came the reply.  
  
So he wants to fight dirty...Kagome using her speed came behind him and delivered a power kick to his spine. A howl followed her ministration. He turned around to grab her, but she was too fast. With her cloak still on her, she threw it over his head temporally blinding him, as she pulled the hair pieces of her hair and pressed the ruby in each center.   
  
Two blades were now in her possession. One studded with black jewelry, the other with red. Kagome smirked beautiful yet deadly. She charged at the tiger youkai. He caught her easily seeing that the swords weighted her down. The youkai smacked her into a nearby tree cherry blossom tree, and then slammed into her with all his body.   
  
Kagome screamed as her ribs were bent and ankle twisted. With her last remaining strength she grabbed the blade from her thigh and stabbed him in the heart. The youkai let out a howl of pain as he stumbled back, tripping over a tree root in the process.   
  
Kagome slowly, but surely crawled over. Not taking any chances she pushed the dagger deeper, purify it while doing it. A last howl escaped the white tiger demon parted lips as he died. The demoness gave Shippo and Rin a weak smile and two thumbs up as she lost consciousness.   
  
~*~LIKE DON'T PLZ REVIEW, I WILL TRY TO CORRECT THE MISTAKES DONT WORRY! ^.^; ~*~ 


	5. Must control thoughts

~*~SHAKE WHAT YOUR MAMA GAVE YA I SAID SHAKE WHAT YOUR MAMA GAVE YA *Sango comes up and knocks Sixiyai unconinous* Sango: STILL OFF KEY!!!~*~  
  
Must control thoughts  
  
It was during this time Sesshamoru stepped out of the clearing his eyes taking in the scene that laid before him. When his golden orbs reached Rin, who was now hugging Shippo for comfort, he almost growled. What am I doing? How the hell I'm I going to react when its Rin's time to find a mate?   
  
He shrugged the worry off, another thought to stress over another day. Sesshamoru glided over two the two children. Shippo eyes widen as he saw Sesshamoru, he never saw him before, but he sure as hell heard stories about him from Kagome and Inuyasha. Instincicity he jumped in front of Rin as he reached closer, but dropped over anime style as he saw the girl run to the demon lord, arm streched out, crying 'Sessy-sama.'  
  
"Rin, did or did I not tell you to remain with Jaken at all times?"  
  
"Yes Sessharmoru-sama, but I just wanted to pick the pretty flowers over there." The little girl's finger indicated to the flower bed on his right.  
  
"Let us go Rin."  
  
Rin, on the verge of tears, said, "NO!" Interested the lord turned his attention to her once more. "And why not Rin?"  
  
"Because the pretty lady over there, and her son saved, Rin!"  
  
Rin ran over to Kagome and hugged her tears escaping from her eyes. "Pretty lady died becuase of RIN!" When he heard these words, Shippo also ran over to the demoness and cried moaning please don't leave me mommy.   
  
Sesshamoru not liking to see his ward's tears. "Be quiet Rin, we will take her back to our castle and heal her. I can hear a faint heart beat, even from all the way over here."  
  
"Child," his gazed fixed on the kitsune, "gather her things, 'less you want to remain here with the tiger." While eyeing the tiger youkai for a moment, he when off in search of Kagome's things.  
  
"Sesshamoru-sama look at the demon she's beatiful!"  
  
In order to keep her happy he took a look at Kagome. Beautiful is an understatement...An angel that has fallen from above only to grace our humble earth is more I like it. Kagome breaths came irregular and shallow, drawing attention to her lovely breast, and pink parted lips. Oh what he would give for her long milk white legs to be wrapped around him, her lips moaning his name in pleasure. Hair, mid-night blue hair spilled around her, in deep contrast to her pale skin. The demoness' eyelashes seemed to be twin moon crestens dusting her angelic face, only to let the male population guess what wonderful color her eyes were.  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT THAT! Sesshamoru sniffed her, she Inuyasha's wench. But wasn't the bitch human before? The more he thought about it the more confused he became. Other thing to worry about for another day.   
  
The fox child returned dragging a yellow bag behind him. The lord mumbled something about weak kitsunes and pick up Kagome bridal style. Seeing the demoness flinch because of her injuries caused him great anguish, but when she cuddled up to his warmth, it drove him to take her right there.  
  
Rin pulled on Sesshy's shirt, "Where's Jaken?"  
  
~*~MEANWHILE~*~  
  
"SESSHAMORU IS GOING TO KILL ME!!! RIN! RIN! O man I received twenty lashes for just bopping the girl over the head with my staff imagine what he is going to do to me when he realized I LOST RIN!"  
  
~*~BACK TO SESSHAMORU~*~  
  
They were walking back to the castle.   
  
"Probably hiding."  
  
"Why would he be hiding, Sesshamoru-sama?"  
  
"When I'm done with him he won't have the strength to hide..."   
  
~*~JAKEN~*~  
  
A cold shiver ran down his back. That could only mean Lord Sesshamoru is planning eveil thing to do to Jaken. And that's how Sesshamoru's group found him froze with fear.  
  
~*~SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPPY I PROMISE LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER AND REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO AROUND ^. ^;~*~ 


	6. A Cold Winter's Night

~*~38 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! WOW I FEEL SO SPECIAL *starts to cry * I'D LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK ALL YOUR READERS FOR REVIEWING AND ILL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP UP WITH YOUR DEMANDS!!!!! WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO~*~  
  
A Cold Winter's Night   
  
Sesshamoru and the gang were still trudging along the path to the castle as Rin, finding a new playmate because Jaken was still frozen in the back of the Ah-Uh, was talking with Shippo. The lord looked up into the sky, its going to snow soon he thought better pick up the pace. He looked down at the bundle he was carrying, a blushed creeped up his face. Who would have thought Sesshamoru would live to see the day he blushed because of a demoness.   
  
"What spell have you case on me, Kagome," he whispered, while brushing a few strands of hair out of Kagome's lovely face.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, when 'accidentally ease dropped' on Rin's and the kitsune's convocation.  
  
"HER BIRTHDAY IS TODAY?!"  
  
"Yup," Shippo said almost tripping on a rock because of the tone on voice she use.  
  
"Rin, almost kill Kagome-chan and NOW RUINED HER BIRTHDAY?!" The ward's wailing began.   
  
Sesshamoru shot the fox demon a death glare and looked over to his adoptive child with concern in his eyes. Suddenly and idea popped into his mind. "We can have a surpise birthday party for Kagome." Shippo stumbled over another rock. "NANI?!"  
  
"We can have a birthday ball for Kagome throw at my house." The demon repeat as if her were dense. Rin halted crying immedately.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Rin."  
  
"Yay! Yay! Yay!" The girl was bouncing off the walls and screaming all the fun thingd she could do at her party.   
  
Shippo regaining his ability to talk now, "When?"  
  
"Two day after time time." Great!, Sesshamoru was aout to say but kept his mouth shut. On Saturday it was the same day the youkai lords are coming for his party. So as Kagome as his guest of honor, he had to spend most his time with her instead all those bimbo headed demonesses.   
  
*Use her great source of stragey*  
  
'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'   
  
*Your better half*  
  
'I thought I locked you up long time ago!'  
  
*You thought wrong...*  
  
A snowflake that dropped on the demon lord's nose brought him out of an agruement with himself. It was only then did he the shivering children in back off him and Kagome had a thin layer of snow on her. Sliently cursing Sesshamoru gathered the children on each of his shoulders and with is youkai speed, arrived at his castle.  
  
Ah-Uh was right behind him with the immobile Jaken. After making sure the demoness, Rin and Shippo were alright and change out of their now sopping wet clothes, he went over to Jaken and wishpered in his elf like ear, "I'm not through with you yet."  
  
~*~ONE HOUR LATER~*~  
  
HENNNNNNNNTTTTTTTAIIIIIIII TTTTTOOOOOOOAAAAAADDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshamoru sighed and put down the pappers he was reading though. I guess sleeping beauty is away and by my retainer no doubt. I would scream too if I was woke up by him. O well, he went back to his papers.   
  
"MASTER HELP ME!!"  
  
Sesshy shot from his desk, nearly knocking over his chair in the process. Kagome's yells are to be expected, but Jaken's? He made his way to the angel's room, noticing that Shippo and Rin were also drawn by the noise. Nodding his head toward them giving indiction that he saw them, the demon lord openned the door.  
  
Kagome grab the toad demon that was watch ing her breats so intenly and threw him at the door. I now my breast size went up a noch, but damn. Sesshamoru tilted his head to his right, so Jaken missed slamming into his face and splatted on the white colored wall behind him.  
  
That's went Kagome noticed him, Inuyasha's brother. His white silk hair cressing his back, his posture of annoyence, and his golden orbs fixed souly on her. She wanted to jump up from her bed and kiss him all over until he was dizzy, but reminding herself that this was the person's brother who cause her such great pain and all the times he tried to kill her, she queched all the fantasies starring the lord of the western land.  
  
While this was going on Sesshamoru was also checking her out. Her eyes...I always imagined her eyes to be something extordinary, but nothing prepare him for the forest green/mercury sliver orbs staring at him. And combined with the picture of a disheaved, heavy breathing, lips made to be ravashed, naked Kagome does not help matters at the bit.  
  
Sesshamoru, taking a deep breath to claim his hentai urges, "I do not approve you throwing my servants around. Kagome."  
  
Angry, "WELL EXCUSE ME BUT I DO NOT LIKE WAKING UP FINDING AND UGLY ASS TOAD LOOKING AT ME BREAST!!!"  
  
"Why they seem like a delightfull picture to me?" Sesshamoru chuckled.  
  
Sesshamoru laughed?! What is the world coming to?! And what doe he mean delightful pic--AAAAHHHHH!!!! Kagome quickly covered herself up from his eyes, her eyes darting around search for a pillow to throw at him. Finding one, Kagome threw it with all her might, but it was still not enough to catch him, espically with his demonic speed.  
  
The demon lord smirked and jumped on the bed with Kagome pinning her down, taking in her nakeness as the sheet slidded down and being careful of her injuries. The new found demoness blushed as she watched Sesshamoru's heated gaze. What a minute I'm suppose to be hating him?! Not wanting him to rut me like there's no tommrow! And where's Shippo and that little girl?  
  
On cue, "Shippo, does that mean pretty lady is my new mommy, too?"   
  
Kagome turned the color of a tomato, as Sesshamoru jumped ten yards away from her. But before he went off he turned and said, "Be down in and hour for dinner, I'm just curious to find more about you, in more ways than one." If it was possible Kagome turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Mommy what was that all about," Shippo asked with child like eyes.  
  
Kagome still glazing at the door where the lord left though, "I have no clue."  
  
"KAGOME, SHIPPO LOOK AT THE SNOW," Rin cried.  
  
The beautiful demoness got up and wrapped the sheet around her. Now she was across the spacious room with Shippo and Rin looking out the window. Wind was lashing out left and right, snow was building up on top of snow never resting, it seemed that mother nature was in a very bad mood.  
  
Getting tired of her nudey Kagome asked, "Where's my clothes?"  
  
Rin captured by the anger of the blizzard pointed of to a chair which held the traveler's clothing.   
  
"Thanks Rin and by the way Shippo were is my bag and the box my parents gave me?"  
  
"The bag is over with the clothes and..." Shippo's face turn a deathly shade of white. "I LEFT THE BOX IN THE BLIZZARD!"   
  
Kagome also turned the same shade as the fox demon, but noticing that Shippo was about to cry because of his foolish mistake, she ran to comfort him.  
  
"It's ok Shippo, I'll go get it."  
  
Rin and Shippo now both looked at Kagome with widing eyes, "You can't go out there you might get lost and freeze to death and I won't have a mommy no more!"  
  
Kagome said while putting on her clothes, "No I won't Shippo, I'll be back don't worry I would never leave you guys I promise." She kissed Rin's and her son's cheeks. "You guys have to keep this a secret though, I don't want Sesshamoru do know, k."  
  
Their eyes lighting up at the word secret Rin and Shippo nodded their heads. Rin gave directions how to get back to her camp and back, while Shippo filled in any detail she missed.  
  
All ready now, Kagome bent down and kissed both Rin and Shippo again vowing once more that she will not get lost and die for the millionth time. The demoness sneaked passed the servants and finally made it to the front gate.  
  
Kagome's hair was flapping every which way, and the blizzard's wind slapped her a couple of time as her feet sunk deeper and deeper into the treachrous snow storm. All she could do was bear her chattering teeth and face it. To take her mind off the snow she thought about Sesshamoru and his strange ways, until she finally reached her old camp sight.   
  
Merciously, the silver box was there with everything in its rightful order. Turning her back on the sight with the box under her black cloak she trudged on back to Sesshamrou's castle hoping that he would not notice she was gone.   
  
Little did she know a pair of eyes followed her every movement...  
  
~*~LIKK IT DONT PLZ REVIEW AND FOR THOSE WHO DID REVIEW AND HAD QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY ITWILL BE CLEARED UP IN THE NEXT CHAPPY, AND IT MIGHT BE AWHILE BEFORE I UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY SOCIAL STUDIES AND RELIGION TESTS SO PLEASE DONT GET MAD AT ME!!! ^______^;;;;~*~ 


End file.
